


кгцк

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Сборник мини по пейрингу.





	1. Угол зрения

ПВП, таймлайн - токийский лагерь.

Впервые он смотрит на Цукишиму по-другому к концу тренировочного лагеря с токийскими командами. Времени следить за обстановкой нет — своих проблем хватает с лихвой, но даже он замечает, как неуловимо меняется настроение Цукишимы по сравнению с раздражающей меланхолией последних дней. И эти перемены ему нравятся.

Кагеяма не хочет наблюдать за ним, но контролировать это уже не получается. Вот он думает о том, что неплохо было бы потренировать контроль с мячом потяжелее, а в следующий миг уже разглядывает наколенник Цукишимы, сползший на голень, и красный след от его краев, который не проходит до самого вечера.

В столовой он отчаянно борется с зевотой и вяло выбирает между дополнительной порцией риса и десертом, а потом взгляд случайно соскальзывает на руку стоящего рядом Цукишимы, и он спрашивает себя, всегда ли у того была такая крупная угловатая кисть? До жжения хочется сравнить её со своей: приложить ладонь к ладони, чтобы не осталось и миллиметра пространства между ними. Он раздраженно встряхивает головой, пытаясь прогнать навязчивый образ, и уходит, так и не взяв ни риса, ни десерта.

 

После забега на холм, Цукишима валится прямо на землю, раскидывая руки в позе морской звезды, его грудь широко и часто вздымается, капли пота огибают ключицы, собираются в яремной ямке и исчезают за краем футболки. Кагеяма прослеживает их путь с нездоровым вниманием и почти чувствует досаду, когда подходит Ямагучи и бросает Цукишиме полотенце.

Утром он просыпает и наспех собирается, чтобы успеть на завтрак. В общей уборной почти никого нет, только Цукишима полощет рот от зубной пасты. Кагеяма кивает ему и становится рядом, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Бездумно водит щеткой по зубам, отсутствующе пялится в зеркало и замечает, что Цукишима внимательно оглаживает свою челюсть на предмет щетины. И черт его побери, если это не самое сексуальное, что он видел в своей жизни. Он замирает, когда встречается в зеркале с внимательным взглядом Цукишимы.

 

— Что? — хмуро спрашивает Кагеяма, сплевывая пасту.

 

— Ты пялишься, — цыкает Цукишима, вешает полотенце на шею и выходит.

 

Кагеяма решает быть осторожнее, но срывается в первый же день и за ужином в столовой буравит злым взглядом светлый затылок.

 

С Хинатой они не разговаривают с самого начала лагеря, и Кагеяме совершенно не на что отвлечься. Он вязнет в этом тягучем болоте, пытаясь игнорировать навязчивое желание дотронуться, проследить ладонью линию позвонков на спине Цукишимы и смотреть, как краснеет от прикосновений светлая кожа.

До вечера спасают тренировки, на которых он выбрасывает все лишнее из головы и полностью посвящает себя волейболу. Но как только выдается свободная минута и на глаза ему попадается Цукишима, он уже не может не думать. Поэтому он старается его избегать, но чем больше пытается держать дистанцию, тем сильнее его накрывает, когда они, наконец, встречаются. Быстрая злая дрочка в душе по вечерам уже не приносит облегчения, и Кагеяме кажется, что к концу этого проклятого лагеря он точно сойдет с ума.

Цукишима, будто чувствуя его взгляд, поворачивается и раздраженно прищуривается. Кагеяме смертельно надоедают эти затянувшиеся односторонние игры не в его пользу. Он смотрит прямо, не прячась и не осекая себя, как привык за эту неделю. Они сталкиваются взглядами, и Кагеяма почти чувствует, как от этого столкновения выбиваются и летят во все стороны искры. Выражение лица Цукишимы неуловимо меняется, он удивленно приподнимает брови, смотрит пристально и отворачивается.

Ночью летняя духота совсем не спадает, и Кагеяма, безрезультатно проворочавшись на своем футоне, встает открыть окно. Остальные уже спят, и он старается быть тихим, аккуратно перешагивая через них. Запинается, только когда видит читающего что-то в телефоне Цукишиму. Тот, замечая его, приподнимается на локте и смотрит вопросительно. Кагеяма скользит по нему быстрым вороватым взглядом, останавливаясь на сбитом в ногах одеяле, и обходит по широкой дуге.

Вечером, накануне последнего дня, когда все укладываются спать, Цукишима сам ловит его и кивком указывает следовать за собой. В коридорах темно, и его фиолетовая футболка сливается с вечерними сумерками, Кагеяма ориентируется на почти светящийся на ней узор месяца у основания шеи и давит в себе тяжелое предчувствие. Они заходят в общий туалет, и Цукишима становится у раковин, опираясь на них поясницей, скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит выразительно.

Кагеяма останавливается напротив, на безопасном расстоянии, и требует с вызовом:

— Выкладывай.

— Что?

— Зачем мы сюда пришли?

— А у тебя какие-то планы на ночь? — ухмыляется Цукишима. — Может, ты в душ спешишь?

 

Сердце Кагеямы ухает куда-то в желудок, он вскидывается удивленно, но быстро успокаивается. Цукишима не может знать.

 

— Не твое дело, — хмурится он.

— А мне кажется, очень даже мое.

— С чего бы это?

— А вот с этого.

Цукишима неожиданно делает несколько шагов вперед и оглаживает прохладной ладонью, на которую он совсем недавно засматривался, его плечо. Наклоняется ближе, глядя внимательно и настороженно, и медленно касается его губ своими. Кагеяма еще не успевает до конца понять, что происходит, но уже быстро подается вперед, ударяется зубами о зубы Цукишимы. Целоваться он не умеет и пытается действовать интуитивно. Поцелуй выходит широким и слюнявым, и наверняка они выглядят отвратительно, но внизу живота все равно теплеет и невыносимо хочется потереться о чужое бедро. Кагеяма вслепую идет вперед, не разрывая поцелуя и не открывая глаз, подталкивает Цукишиму к раковине, заставляя опереться на нее, и скрещивает руки у него на пояснице. Цукишима протестующе мычит и буквально отрывает его от себя, держит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, больно сжимая плечо.

 

— Значит, правда, — отдышавшись, говорит он, облизывая губы, и Кагеяма не сразу понимает, о чем речь.

 

А когда понимает, смотрит прямо и с вызовом:

 

— Правда.

Они оба замирают на полувдохе, не зная, отстраниться или притереться еще ближе. Щеки горят, а воздух становится горячим и влажным, как в онсене. Кагеяма не решается приблизиться, только коротко дует ему на ключицу, смотрит на влажные от пота волосы, прилипшие к шее.

Наконец, Цукишима отпускает его и снимает очки.

Кагеяме кажется, что все напряжение, скопившееся в нем за эти дни, разом вырывается наружу. Он целует Цукишиму торопливо, коротко и часто, сталкиваясь с ним языками, широко оглаживает его спину, как давно хотел — скользя ладонью по линии позвонков, отчего тот выгибается и кусает его за нижнюю губу. Пока Цукишима возится с завязками его пижамных штанов, Кагеяма уже приспускает его шорты вместе с бельем и широко проводит раскрытой ладонью по прижавшемуся к животу члену. Цукишима резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и вскидывает бедра. Когда завязки, наконец, поддаются, штаны Кагеямы сползают к щиколоткам, и он почти падает, запутавшись в них. Цукишима притягивает его ближе, сжимая бедро под самой ягодицей, утыкается носом в макушку и коротко стонет, когда Кагеяма плюет на ладонь, обхватывает оба их члена и начинает дрочить. Он делает это как привык — размашисто, быстро и резко, но Цукишиме, кажется, все нравится: его колени разъезжаются, он загнанно дышит и часто облизывает губы. Кагеяма прикусывает соленую кожу на шее и ускоряется.

 

Его накрывает так, что в первые секунды Кагеяме кажется, будто он ослеп и оглох. Когда он приходит в себя, то видит, как Цукишима додрачивает себе, запрокинув голову, и кончает следом. Его ноги подкашиваются, и Кагеяма подхватывает его под руки и ждет, пока он отойдет от оргазма. Между ними мокро, но отодвигаться лень, поэтому они просто стоят, молча привалившись к раковине, и восстанавливают дыхание. В голове пусто. Абсолютный вакуум. И Кагеяма отрешенно рассматривает в зеркале спину Цукишимы и собственное лицо. Первый вопрос приходит неожиданно и настойчиво вертится на языке.

 

— Что бы ты делал, если бы ошибся?

 

Цукишима долго молчит, а затем отстраняется от него, разворачивается и начинает с будничным выражением лица мыть руки, живот и член. Плескает холодной водой в лицо и шею, натягивает шорты.

 

— Не знаю, — наконец отвечает он, идет к выходу, у самой двери оборачивается и ухмыляется в своей самой раздражающей манере. — Какая теперь разница, я ведь оказался прав.

— Но ты ведь тоже этого хотел? — уточняет Кагеяма на всякий случай.

— Ты тупой? — раздраженно интересуется Цукишима. — Нет, ты точно тупой.

— Это значит «да»?

— Это значит «до следующего раза».

Кагеяма смотрит на захлопнувшуюся дверь и чувствует себя до неприличия счастливым.


	2. Бог Луны и тиран из Мияги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercenary!AU

Самым сложным своим заданием Цукишима по праву может назвать работу с Кагеямой. И вовсе не потому, что ему не с чем сравнивать. До их назначения он координировал сложные многоканальные миссии, всегда сохраняя хладнокровие и трезвость ума. Кагеяма же умудряется ежедневно выбивать его из колеи, ржавым ножом проходясь по нервам.

В организации легких людей нет как класса, но Кагеяма именно тот, с кем Цукишиме сработаться сложнее всего. Он понимает это еще во время первой миссии: просто смотрит на то, как работают остальные, примечая сильные и слабые стороны. Запоминает на случай, если когда-нибудь придется оказаться с ними по разные стороны баррикад. Наблюдает за Кагеямой и думает: они ни за что не сработаются. На первый взгляд это совсем незаметно. В компании более опытных Кагеяма ведет себя с восторженным уважением, жадно впитывая заработанные чужой кровью знания, но когда дело касается остальных, он может быть удивительно заносчивым и высокомерным. Если он чувствует, что делает что-то лучше других, то машинально перестает с ними считаться. Цукишима же ненавидит, когда его игнорируют.

Их главная проблема в том, что Кагеяма не считает его за солдата. Он не полагается на него и пропускает мимо ушей стратегии, утвержденные штабом. Их команду идеально дополнил бы кто-то третий ― простой и мощный ударник вроде Бокуто или Льва, но они так и остаются странной связкой из снайпера и координатора. Отчасти из-за того, подозревает Цукишима, что верхи все же планируют заставить его задействовать боевые навыки. Вряд ли организации нужен просто связист.

― Я не могу доверять тому, у кого нет реального боевого опыта, ― невозмутимо отвечает Кагеяма на все требования прислушаться.

Цукишима хочет спросить, что именно он считает реальным боевым опытом, но молчит. Он не для того так долго заметал следы, чтобы вот так просто посвящать Кагеяму в подробности своей прошлой жизни.

― Мы команда, и тебе придется с этим считаться, иначе я откажусь от тебя. Будешь работать один, потому что с таким отношением ни один координатор за тебя не возьмется, ― он блефует, потому что никого в верхах не интересует их личная неприязнь. Для начальства главное ― эффективность. Пока они продолжают успешно завершать миссии, никто не озаботится перегруппировкой.

Кагеяма поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, продолжая чистить винтовку. В комнате пахнет аммонием и ружейной смазкой, свет от лампы бликует на гладком черном боку, отражается от прицела. Он чистит и смазывает ее сам после каждой миссии, даже когда не использует. Вообще-то этим должны заниматься оружейники, но эту винтовку ― трофейную, выигранную у Ойкавы ― он бережет как зеницу ока и не доверяет никому.

― Ты можешь доносить, ― Цукишиму передергивает от того, как это звучит, ― но у нас высокий КПД. Остальные команды давно сформированы, а с новичками ни у тебя, ни у меня не будет такой эффективности. Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Если кто-то делает что-то лучше, следует с этим считаться. Просто положись на меня.

― Я координирую лучше тебя. Но ты почему-то не считаешься с этим, а предпочитаешь действовать вслепую.

― Я не действую вслепую. Перед каждой миссией я тщательно изучаю детали, остальное ― чутье.

― Отлично, ― говорит Цукишима, скрещивая руки на груди, ― когда, именно «когда», а не «если», тебя, наконец, подстрелят, можешь списывать все на свое хваленое чутье. Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

Он уходит и, хотя это сомнительный повод для гордости, даже почти не хлопает дверью.

 

В их следующую миссию Кагеяма отключает наушник еще в вертолете. Цукишима понимает это слишком поздно, безуспешно пытается докричаться до него и прыгает следом, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не прострелить ему парашют.

У него почти нет оружия ― беретта без глушителя да засапожный нож. Он идет на миссию координатором, совсем не рассчитывая на полевую работу, и оставляет на теле только необходимый минимум, все остальное ждет своего часа в вертолете. В магазине всего восемь патронов, и без глушителя пистолет не полезнее игрушечного. Он достает нож из голенища сапога и перевешивает в чехол на бедре. В здание проникает с крыши через вскрытый Кагеямой люк.

Цукишима следует намеченному маршруту, надеясь, что Кагеяма не пускает на самотек хотя бы это. Пытается подавить бессильную злость, которая сейчас может только навредить, и обещает себе по прибытии в штаб всеми правдами и неправдами добиться переназначения. Пусть с Кагеямой нянчится кто-нибудь другой.

Помехи в наушнике Цукишима слышит, когда с помощью ножа и такой-то матери снимает двух охранников и затаскивает их тела в подсобку. Он старается работать чисто, но они появляются слишком рано: по его расчетам обход должен начаться только через пятнадцать минут. Связь, перебиваемая заглушками, трещит, но ровное дыхание Кагеямы он узнает сразу.

― Цуккиеми, как слышно? Они отклоняются от графика. Что мне делать?

Цукишима ненавидит свой позывной, но Кагеяму он в этот момент ненавидит больше.

― Я не буду спрашивать, какого черта ты отключил связь. И говорить тебе я тоже ничего не буду, безответственный ты тиран, ― шепчет Цукишима, выходя из подсобки и пробираясь дальше с двумя пропусками низшего уровня.

― Король, ― раздражающе спокойно поправляет Кагеяма, и его позывной Цукишима ненавидит даже больше своего. ― Это саботаж?

Цукишима слышит его голос слишком четко и не сразу понимает, что это вовсе не из-за наушника. Они сталкиваются нос к носу. Кагеяма реагирует быстрее, чем успевает подумать, замахивается и целит прикладом пистолета прямо ему в висок. Цукишима быстро перегруппировывается, делает подсечку. Они теряют равновесие, падают и приваливаются к стене. Замирают, вглядываясь друг другу в лица. Цукишима упирается руками в плечи Кагеямы. Глаза у того одновременно сосредоточенные и шальные. Из конца коридора доносится эхо шагов.

― Да хоть царь зверей, ― шипит Цукишима и помогает ему подняться. ― Твоя тупость ― вот это саботаж.

 

Дальше они действуют молча. Кагеяма снимает цели ― с тонфа он обращается не хуже, чем с винтовкой, а Цукишима закольцовывает стандартный ответ рации. Несколько раз им приходится драться спина к спине, и тогда он почти ненавидит себя за безоговорочное доверие. И за то, как привычно ложится в ладонь рукоять ножа. Он не любит убивать без необходимости и предпочитает делать это быстро: целит в височную ямку и магистральные артерии, из-за чего работа выходит грязной. Когда до блока с объектом ― редким модифицированным АОХВ ― остается несколько лестничных пролетов, он уже с ног до головы покрыт кровью. От этого тошнит. Больше его тошнит только от той слаженности, с которой они работают.

На последнем рубеже смысла скрываться уже не остается. Они замирают за контейнером. Кагеяма прячет тонфа обратно за спину и достает из наплечной кобуры пистолеты. Он очень ловкий и отлично стреляет с двух рук. Пистолеты ложатся горизонтально, и он практически не промахивается. Цукишима держится за его спиной и перезаряжает: на нем в отличие от Кагеямы бронежилета нет. Они продвигаются очень медленно. Пуля метит аккурат Кагеяме в кисть, но Цукишима успевает сбить траекторию ножом. Кагеяма морщится от боли: парабеллум попадает в пистолет, выбивает его из рук, выгибая сустав. Охранников почти не остается, но они оба уже вымотаны, а подкрепление на склад нагрянет с минуты на минуту.

Цукишима быстро осматривает Кагеяму: тот тяжело дышит, пот застилает ему глаза, а руки начинают едва заметно подрагивать ― промахивается он чаще. Если сбросить тонфа или часть снаряжения, станет ненамного, но легче, думает он, и его взгляд цепляется за поясную сумку Кагеямы. Решение приходит быстрее, чем он успевает проанализировать его и отмести как самоубийственное. Он отстреливается одной рукой, второй доставая из-за пояса Кагеямы несколько гранат: одна из них ― муляж, другая ― замаскированная дымовая шашка, настоящую он прячет в карман. Бросает сначала муляж ― остатки охраны отбегают единой волной, группируясь, ― потом шашку. Хватает Кагеяму за рукав и тянет за собой. Они пригибаются к полу и прорываются к хранилищу. Цукишима, наконец, срывает чеку, выбрасывает гранату и блокирует дверь. Плотный металл прогибается под взрывной волной, раскаляется и темнеет, но выдерживает.

 

Он переводит дыхание, вызывает вертолет и открывает окно, пока Кагеяма проверяет маркированные боксы и быстро складывает их в рюкзак. Когда дверь начинает скрежетать, Цукишима бросает еще одну шашку. Он слышит отдаленный шум лопастей, делает, наверное, самый глубокий вдох в своей жизни, вытягивает руки и, прицеливаясь, выпрыгивает в окно. От близости вертолета по телу прокатывает волна неконтролируемой дрожи, сумасшедший стук сердца барабанами отдается в висках. Цукишима мокрыми от волнения ладонями хватается за перекладину шасси, держится изо всех сил и едва не падает, когда в него на лету врезается Кагеяма, крепко обхватывая за пояс. Вертолет начинает набирать высоту.

― Не врезайся в меня, когда вздумается. Ты не Хината, знаешь ли.

Он чувствует, как затекают руки и плечи, и молится всем богам, чтобы им быстрее скинули лестницу. Кагеяма тяжело дышит ему в живот и прижимается теплой щекой к боку.

― Ни черта это было не столкновение. Просто ты недостаточно натренирован, ― голос у него охрипший, Цукишима едва слышит его за шумом вертолета.

Они зависают в ста пятидесяти метрах над землей. От холода и шума закладывает уши, и единственное, что его греет, это Кагеяма, прижимающийся к его поясу и крепко обвивший ногами его бедра. Цукишима скорее чувствует кожей, чем слышит, как он начинает говорить.

― Извини, ― шепчет Кагеяма. Выглядит он при этом так, будто у него разом парализовало все мимические мышцы.

Цукишима, к своему удивлению, совсем не чувствует торжества. Он поудобнее хватается за шасси и замечает конец лестницы, развевающийся на ветру.

― Мне жутко становится, когда ты извиняешься. Лучше не надо.

Кагеяма смотрит на него благодарно. И хватается за лестницу. Их наконец-то затаскивают в вертолет.

 

После короткого отдыха они идут отчитываться на ковер. Цукишима думает о недовольстве и злости, исправно копившихся в нем за все время их совместной работы и достигших сегодня своего апогея. Смотрит в напряженное лицо Кагеямы, вспоминает его неумелые извинения и не докладывает ничего сверх того, что обычно пишут в сухих отчетах. Наверное, в их тандеме больший идиот все-таки именно он.

Они выходят из кабинета и, не прощаясь, расходятся в разные стороны. Неделю Цукишима наслаждается одиночеством. Всерьез обдумывает перспективы перевода связистом обратно на общекомандные миссии, даже забирает из офиса бланк-прошение. Он как раз заполняет его, когда Кагеяма без стука входит в его комнату с огромным чемоданом в руке, родной винтовкой, трогательно прижимаемой к груди, и рюкзаком на плече.

― Я теперь живу здесь, ― он швыряет рюкзак на пол, небрежно грохочет чемоданом, цепляя колесиками порог, и бережно опускает футляр с винтовкой.

Цукишима снимает наушники, лениво поднимает бровь и смотрит на него с вежливым недоумением.

― С чего это вдруг?

Кагеяма хмуро выпячивает губу, но не сдается. Продвигается дальше, занимая все больше пространства, пока не замирает напротив Цукишимы.

― Мы команда.

― Я рад, что до тебя наконец-то дошло, но что с того? Мне тебя на миссиях хватает с головой. Зачем мне тиран еще и на личной территории?

― Просто подумал, что нам следует стать немного ближе. Ну, знаешь, как Малдер и Скалли, Мёрт и Риггс, Ойкава и Ивайзуми.

Цукишиму откровенно забавляет его смертельно серьезный вид. Он пытается подыгрывать, но не выдерживает и прыскает в кулак. Кагеяма смущается еще больше, грозно сводит брови и бурчит:

― Я просто привел пример максимально эффективных напарников.

Он вдруг хлопает себя по карманам и достает оттуда небольшой сверток, обмотанный ветошью для винтовки. Протягивает на раскрытых ладонях как подношение. Цукишима недоверчиво смотрит на него, но, в конце концов, протягивает руку и берет, соприкасаясь с теплыми пальцами Кагеямы. Осторожно разворачивает сверток и видит свой нож. Сначала он думает, что нож просто похожий, но присматривается и понимает: точно его. Вот зазубрина у самой рукояти и даже позерская гравировка на месте. Кагеяма хмурится больше обычного и смотрит в сторону.

― Ты что, возвращался за ним?

― Подумал, что это важно.

Цукишима смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом берет наполовину заполненный бланк и прячет его в ящик стола. До лучших времен.

― Располагайся, ― говорит он насмешливо, ― только давай кровати сдвигать не будем, как Ивайзуми и Ойкава?

Спустя месяц бланк он выбрасывает, а кровати они все-таки сдвигают. Но это уже совсем другая история.


	3. Случайное и неизбежное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждое утро, где бы они не засыпали, Кагеяма и Цукишима просыпаются вместе.  
> На арт: http://s018.radikal.ru/i528/1705/87/8d944c371ba2.jpg

Суга никогда не жаловался на излишне чуткий сон, но придушенные смешки, перешептывание под боком и чья-то пятка, прицельно приземлившаяся прямо на ухо, подняли бы даже мертвого. Сегодня был их первый день в лагере, и он смертельно устал ― не столько от игры, сколько от необходимости постоянно бдить за шебутными кохаями, и даже Дайчи ему в этом не помогал. Когда Суга увидел, как он перетягивает у Куроо трещащую по швам сетку, вера в людей покинула его окончательно. Он смертельно устал и подниматься не собирался, даже если под ним загорится футон: не открывая глаз, освободил ухо, перевернулся на бок и накрыл голову подушкой. И только он начал проваливаться в сон, покачиваясь на волнах дремы, как комнату сотряс многоголосый хохот. Суга разъяренно вскочил с постели, закатив рукава пижамы, чтобы раздать нарушителям сна по заслугам, но природная тактичность и воспитание не позволили ему повысить голос, пока хоть кто-то в этой комнате спал.

― Считаю до трех и раздаю по шее всем, кто не под одеялом! Два уже было.

Хината, Танака и Ноя, полукругом сгрудившиеся вокруг футонов, единой испуганной волной отшатнулись и повернулись к нему, синхронно пошикивая и призывая к тишине. От такой наглости Суга на мгновение даже растерялся. Не выпуская из рук подушки, которой собрался раздавать добро и справедливость, он подошел ближе и заглянул Хинате через плечо. Когда он посчитал, что суматоха под боком разбудит даже мертвого, ему следовало внести поправку: мертвого поднимет, но Кагеяму и, как оказалось, Цукишиму так просто не проймешь. Их футоны сдвинулись вплотную, края подушек наползали друг на друга, лбы соприкасались. Светлые пряди волос мешались с темными, от дыхания Цукишимы слегка приподнималась челка Кагеямы. Хината, Ноя и Танака склонились над ними, заговорщицки посмеиваясь и светя телефонами прямо в лица. Щелчки камер казались оглушительными в тишине сонной комнаты, а Хината, возбужденно подпрыгивающий и предлагающий нарисовать Кагеяме усы, то и дело пинал Цукишиму в поясницу. Танака и вовсе споткнулся о ноги Кагеямы, чуть было не упав, но его быстро подхватили под руки. 

― Я смотрю, вы совсем не устали, ― наконец пришел в себя Суга, ― раз уж у вас столько лишней энергии, десять кругов вокруг школы вам только на пользу пойдут.

Эффект от его слов несколько смазался, потому что в этот момент Цукишима перевернулся на спину, и его рука расслабленно упала на футон Кагеямы. Тот нахмурился во сне, завозился и успокоился только на ощупь найдя ладонь Цукишимы и сжав ее в своей. Неугомонная троица снова потянулась к телефонам, но Суга был непреклонен. Хотя идея нарисовать Кагеяме усы вызвала у него прилив ностальгии: будучи первогодкой, он сам рисовал на лбу Дайчи. Правда, не усы, но от этого было еще смешнее.

― Суга-сан, ну пожалуйста! Еще одну фотографию и все. Правда!

На него уставились три пары кристально честных глаз, и будь Суга попроще, то обязательно купился бы. Но он прекрасно знал этих чертят ― сам был таким же, поэтому только скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел со всей строгостью, на которую был способен.

― Быстро по постелям, папарацци! 

Под расстроенные вздохи он подхватил подушку и улегся на свой футон, проваливаясь в спасительную тишину.

Проснулся Суга от топота над самой головой: разъяренный Кагеяма гонялся за Хинатой и грозился выбросить его в окно вместе с телефоном. Хината заливисто смеялся и дразнился под бурные подбадривания Нои. Оказалось, ту самую фотографию сделать все же успели, и теперь в комнате творился филиал утреннего ада. Суга спрятал сонное лицо в подушку, когда они, кажется, в пятый раз пробежали мимо него. В комнату вошел растрепанный Цукишима с полотенцем на шее, и Хината юркнул ему под руку, выбежав в коридор. Кагеяма резко затормозил.

― Все из-за тебя! ― раздосадовано обвинил он Цукишиму.  
― Если бы ты не обращал на них внимания, они бы не дразнились. Но ты ведешься, как пятилетка.  
― Они бы не дразнились, если бы ты не придвигался ко мне ночью.  
― Может, это ты ко мне придвинулся.   
― Но это твоя голова была на моей подушке, ― припечатал Кагеяма.  
― Что-то не припомню, чтобы это я твою руку сжимал, ― торжествующе ответил Цукишима, и Суге остро захотелось напомнить ему про поведение пятилетки.  
― Потому что она лежала на моем футоне.   
― А ты всех, кто рядом спит, за руки хватаешь?  
― Только тех, кто липнет, так что больше не ложись рядом со мной, очкарик.  
― Я лежал рядом с Ямагучи, ― скривился Цукишима, ― он занял мне место, это ты лег рядом со мной. Поэтому сам не ложись.  
― Отлично!

Суга оторвал лицо от подушки и бросил обреченный взгляд на часы: до завтрака оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Он был уверен, что после целого дня усиленных тренировок об утренней перепалке никто и не вспомнит. Но вечером Кагеяма и Цукишима демонстративно растащили футоны по противоположным углам: Цукишима растелился у самого окна, а Кагеяма ― у батарей. Суга посмеялся про себя, но ничего не сказал. От непривычной нагрузки у него ломило плечи, а мышцы рук весили по тонне каждая, но он был доволен. Он лежал, блаженно растянувшись на своем футоне, думал о разученном приеме, о том, как будет его оттачивать, и лениво вслушивался в разговоры первогодок.

― Но Цукки, ― попытался выступить голосом разума Ямагучи, ― ты же ненавидишь сквозняк, к тому же от стен тянет. Совсем замерзнешь!

Кагеяма торжествующе посмотрел на демонстративно игнорирующего его Цукишиму и, подхватив полотенце и одежду, ушел в душ.

― Не замерзну. Ночи уже не такие холодные.  
― Ну как знаешь, Цукки… Но если что, перебирайся поближе ко мне!  
― Я не замерзну, Ямагучи, ― отмахнулся Цукишима.

Он послонялся по комнате, поглядывая на часы, наскоро пролистал мангу и вышел. Почти сразу же вернулся Кагеяма. Он выглядел рассерженным, и Суга готов был поспорить, что они с Цукишимой уж точно не разминулись в коридоре. Он аккуратно сложил вещи над подушкой и лег, укрывшись сначала до подбородка, а потом спустил одеяло до пояса.

― Они что, в душ теперь по очереди ходят? ― громким шепотом спросил Хината.  
― В столовую тоже. Цукки за обедом специально ждал, пока Кагеяма доест, ― пожаловался Ямагучи.  
― Вот же сложные люди.  
― Эй, я вообще-то здесь! ― прикрикнул Кагеяма, и Хината показал ему язык.  
― Ты чего улегся у батарей? Запаришься, ― забеспокоился Суга.  
― Не запарюсь. Ночью все еще холодно.

Хината и Ямагучи переглянулись и рассмеялись, а Кагеяма с независимым видом отвернулся к стене, сбрасывая одеяло к ногам.

Цукишима вернулся последним. Комнату уже наполняло сонное сопение, тихий храп Асахи и Нои сливался в кошмарную какофонию и не давал Суге уснуть. Цукишима молча кивнул ему, разулся у порога и прошлепал босыми ногами к окну, то и дело зябко потирая замерзшие ступни о лодыжки. Стянул верхнюю кофту и быстро нырнул под одеяло, закутавшись по самый нос. Суга проводил его взглядом и вернулся к раздраженному созерцанию трещин на потолке. Вскоре ему это надоело, и он чувствительно ткнул Асахи локтем под ребра. Тот встревожено проснулся, сонно захлопал глазами, и Суга приставил палец к губам. Асахи виновато пожал плечами, перевернулся на бок и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось. Комната погрузилась в долгожданную тишину: как только затих Асахи, чудесным образом перестал храпеть и Ноя. Суга прикрыл глаза и наконец-то уснул.

Ночью он просыпался дважды: первый раз, когда замерзший Цукишима перетаскивал свой футон ближе к батареям, второй, ― когда запарившийся Кагеяма, скрутив футон в валик, нес его ближе к окну. Все это мелькало где-то на периферии, и он быстро снова проваливался в сон.

Утром Суга проснулся первым, наконец-то чувствуя себя бодрым и готовым любить жизнь. Он потянулся, размял плечи и шею и улыбнулся, глядя на сбившихся в кучу Ямагучи, Хинату, Ною и Танаку. Дайчи лежал обособленно от них, словно маленький остров, а Асахи трогательно жался к нему самому. Кагеяма и Цукишима лежали отдельно: их футоны занимали узкий край пола в головах у всех остальных. Суга бросил взгляд на их сцепленные во сне руки, достал телефон и сделал снимок ― на память, ― конечно, никого дразнить он не собирался, и ушел умываться, не желая портить настроение утренними разборками. А в том, что они будут, он не сомневался.  
Следующей ночью они решили подойти к проблеме со всей серьезность: велели Ямагучи лечь между ними и огородили края футонов подушками. Суга не удержался и подколол их:

― Бесполезно, парни, если хотите проснуться по отдельности, кому-то из вас следует уехать на ночь в Мияги. 

Никто из них не рассмеялся, но его это не смутило. Ямагучи несчастно смотрел на Кагеяму, частенько разговаривавшего во сне, но строгий взгляд Цукки всегда был для него железным аргументом. Суга мысленно посочувствовал ему: должно быть, очень неуютно оказаться меж двух очень сердитых огней и при этом попытаться уснуть. 

Проснулись они, как обычно держась за руки. Они действительно проспали отдельно почти всю ночь, но под утро Ямагучи вышел в туалет, а когда вернулся, Кагеяма уже перекатился на его футон.

― Похоже, кому-то из вас и правда нужно уехать в Мияги, ― пошутил Дайчи, ― хотя теперь я не уверен, что и это поможет.  
― Да какая разница, ― неожиданно спокойно ответил Кагеяма, ― надоело.  
― Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но я согласен с Королем, ― поддержал его Цукишима, ― детский сад какой-то  
― Ваше счастье, парни, что сегодня последний день, ― похлопал их по спинам Суга, ― но вы лучше по приезду домой запирайте по ночам двери и окна, а то ваша ночная тяга друг к другу начинает меня беспокоить.  
― Суга-сан, вы предатель ― скривился Цукишима.  
― Нет, я просто очень заботливый семпай!

В последний день они потренировались на славу, успели поужинать и к приезду автобуса сонно валились с ног. Первогодки загружали вещи в багаж, и Суга следил за тем, чтобы они ничего не потеряли, пока Дайчи с Куроо соревновались в остроумии на прощание. Ямагучи по-джентельменски помогал Ячи собрать оставшуюся еду.

― Я так рада, что тебе тоже нравится, ― обрадовано удивилась Ячи, ― ведь обычно мальчики такое не слушают.  
― Ерунда, ― жарко возразил Ямагучи, но тут же запнулся и покраснел, ― Они классные! По правде, сам бы я никогда на них не наткнулся, мне Цукки показал их альбом. Он у меня, кстати, с собой в плеере. Хочешь послушать в дороге?  
― Хочу! Но Цукишима не обидится, если ты сядешь со мной? ― робко спросила Ячи.  
― Нет, Цукки на такое не обижается. Говорит, это глупо.

Водитель поторопил их, и Суга велел всем собираться. Дайчи обменялся напоследок с Куроо обещанием встретиться на Национальных, Хината отлип от Кенмы, едва не задушив его в прощальных объятьях, Ямагучи помог Ячи забраться в автобус. Ноя с Танакой попытались провернуть то же самое с Шимизу, но та одновременно грациозным и в то же время ловким движением справилась сама. Дайчи и Суга зашли последними.  
Ямагучи, севший с Ячи, бросил виноватый взгляд на Цукишиму, и тот устроился один у окна. Кагеяма опустился в соседнее кресло. 

― Хочу поспать в автобусе, ― неловко признался он, хмурясь, ― а без тебя что-то совсем уснуть не получается.

Цукишима понимающе ухмыльнулся и подвинул ноги, вытягивая руку на общий подлокотник раскрытой ладонью вверх.

― Не вижу смысла бежать от неизбежного, ― пояснил он и отвернулся к окну, кончики его ушей трогательно алели. 

Кагеяма накрыл его руку своей, переплетая пальцы.


End file.
